Merlin The Puppy
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Basically, Merlin casts the wrong spell and ends up as a labrador puppy. Can you imagine the cuteness! Slight M/A in future chaps, then, knowing me, That slight will dissapear. Heh. Slash-ish. And yes, the name is crap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Puppy Merlin is the cutest thing to imagine, with his little paws and neckerchief! Can you imagine it?! Ah...And then he snuggled up to Arthur. Yay! **

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes groggily. '…What happened? How was I…? Where have the colours gone? And why am I so short?' He looked at his magic book. 'Oops, wrong spell.' Merlin thought. Wait…what had that spell done then? He looked down at himself to find…he was buried in his neckerchief. 'Oh no. Gaius!' He tried to shout, but all that came out was a high pitched bark. 'Oh, please no!' He rushed to the bedside table and jumped to knock off the water. He slowly stepped forward to look at his reflection, and came face to face with a Labrador puppy. 'Oh no!'

"Merlin! What's all the—" Gaius came in the door, not noticing the puppy. "Merlin?" Merlin ran towards the physician, tripping over the neckerchief still around his neck. He yelped as he rolled and ended up lay on the floor at Gaius' feet. "A…puppy?" Gaius stared down at the tangled puppy, and bent down to help it out. "How did you get in here, little one?" Merlin jumped up onto Gaius and cried at him. 'Please, recognise me, please, please…the magic book!' Merlin quickly ran and jumped onto the bed. He barked at Gaius then nudged the book. 'See, this…It's me!' He cried in his mind.

Gaius slowly walked forwards and looked at the book. "Merlin?" He asked quietly. Te puppy barked and wagged his tail, but being puppy, immediately began chasing it round in circles, and nearly fell off the bed. Gaius only just managed to catch him "Merlin! It is you!" Gaius looked down at the small pup in his arms. 'Yes, it's me! Thank you! My teeth really hurt!' Merlin thought and as soon as he was put back on the floor began biting the bedpost. "Ah, ah! Bad Merlin," Gaius warned, but couldn't help smiling. If puppies could glare, he thought. "What will I tell Arthur when he comes looking for you?" Gaius asked the puppy, hoping for a response.

And right on cue, Arthur came knocking at the door. Merlin ran into the other room ahead of Gaius and hid under a chair. Gaius opened the door and smiled at the prince. "Sire, is there anything I can help you with?" Gaius asked, bowing slightly.

"Yes, do you know where Merlin is? He didn't show up this morning—"

"Ah, yes." Gaius cut him off. "Merlin had to return to Ealdor, he hadn't heard from his mother in a while and wanted to check up on her, at least, that's what he told me. Between you and me, I think he's a little home-sick." Gaius laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Home-sick? I am home!' "He left quite suddenly, but he asked me to give you a note." Arthur raised his eyebrows, as did Merlin…I think.... "It's um…" Gaius turned to the mess behind him. "Oh, I'm sure it was around here…" He began moving papers and bottles.

"It's okay Gaius, if you find it; just leave it in my chambers or something." Arthur smiled. Merlin quickly dashed out of the door as Arthur stepped forward to bid Gaius goodbye. He hid behind the corner and waited for him to leave. "Great, thanks Merlin!" Arthur hissed as he walked past. 'Where is he going? Ah!' Merlin followed Arthur, knowing where he was heading. As they stepped outside the castle and walked to the training grounds, Merlin caught up with Arthur and ran along beside him. 'Three inch legs aren't very practical when walking next to a prince with such long legs.' Merlin thought. He trotted along side the prince, watching him, and looking forward every so often so he didn't walk into anything or get stood on. Which he nearly did and had to jump onto Arthur's foot so he didn't get squashed; this made Arthur finally notice him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the puppy that was sat in front of him; he looked around for anyone to claim him. "Go home." He said, shooing the pup with his hands. Merlin cocked his head to the side and gazed up at the prince. "Okay then…" Arthur carried on walking, stepping over Merlin, who immediately appeared at his feet again, trotting happily along side him.

"Looks like you've finally made a friend, Arthur." Morgana said as Arthur walked towards the swords to collect his and start training. Arthur glared at her, and the pup started rolling around in the grass, playing happily until he noticed he was being watched, then he returned to sit next to Arthur. "He's so cute!" Morgana bent down and stroked Merlin under his chin.

"You can have him; I don't know why he follows me around." Merlin started biting at Arthur's feet, his needle teeth breaking through the leather. "Ow!" Arthur yelled shaking the puppy off and moving to push him away further with his other foot.

"Hey!" Morgana yelled, scooping the puppy up. "Leave little one alone. He's just teething, his teeth hurt, don't they little one?" She spoke in a baby voice that Arthur wrinkled his nose at. "Don't look at me like that, and don't kick him." 'Ooh,' Merlin thought, 'I like being a puppy.' He stuck his tongue out as best he could at Arthur.

"What was that?" Arthur yelled pointing at the puppy in Morgana's arms.

"What?" Morgana asked, looking down at the puppy, who looked up and licked her chin.

"He stuck his tongue out at me." Arthur accused.

"Arthur, he's a puppy." Morgana stated bluntly.

"Whatever, I've got training to do." As Arthur walked away, Merlin scrambled in Morgana's grip and cried.

"Whoa!" Morgana quickly lowered the pup to the floor before she dropped him, and Merlin chased after Arthur, walking along side him as he walked between the rows of the knights.

Towards the end of training, Arthur sighed and bent down to pick up the puppy, holding him above his head with one hand. "Does this belong to anyone?" Arthur asked, looking around hopefully. 'Ah! Arthur you idiot, put me down! You'll drop me!' Merlin struggled and cried at the height, making Arthur pull him down to hold him against his chest, where he calmed and leaned into the warmth. "Anyone?" Arthur asked. He sighed as he looked down at the puppy. Merlin cocked his head to the side and smiled up at him. "You bug me, just to clarify." Arthur confessed to the pup. Merlin yawned and snuggled more into Arthur.

'Now you sleep?' Arthur thought. He sighed and carried the puppy back to his chambers.

* * *

**A/N: Merlin clearly likes to be difficult. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ooh! Chapter two! O.O  


* * *

**

When Merlin woke, he felt very warm and cosy, he opened his tiny eyes to see he was lay in what seemed to be old rags, and a fire blazing a few feet in front of him. He heard shuffling and looked around to see a young boy making the bed and cleaning away dishes.

"Ah, you're awake." Merlin whipped his head round to see the future king sat in his usual place in the chair in front of the fire, looking through some papers. He jumped up and took a running jump at Arthur, which left him half on his knee, and scrambling in an attempt not to fall. "Careful." Arthur picked up the puppy and placed him on his lap. "You're a clumsy thing, aren't you?" He said, stroking under Merlin's chin. 'Ooh, that's nice.' Merlin thought, closing his eyes, and leaning into Arthur's hand.

"Do you have a name?" Merlin cocked his head to the side. "…I'll take that as a no then, shall I?" Merlin barked at Arthur and wagged his tail. "Well when, lets see, Morgana called you 'Little One', but you won't stay little forever, so that won't do." Arthur looked thoughtfully down at the puppy. "You're as clumsy as Merlin, but I don't think he'd be too happy to learn that I named a dog after him, which makes me lean towards that name more." Merlin howled at Arthur loudly. "You're noisy like him too." Arthur laughed and scratched the puppy's ear. "How about…Leo?" The puppy barked and wagged his tail. 'As long as it's not Uther, I don't really care.' Merlin thought.

"So, Leo, are you hungry?" Leo barked and jumped down from Arthur's lap. "Once again, yes?" He called to the servant boy to bring up some food for Leo and then looked down to the puppy watching the fire. 'Note to self: Just because Merlin's not here does not mean you start having conversations with a puppy.' Arthur rolled his eyes. "I wonder when Merlin's coming back." Arthur thought out loud, drawing Leo's attention to him. 'Me too.' The pup thought, as it lay down at his master's feet.

-

"Of course Merlin would run off like that, he's Merlin." Gaius ranted, flipping though pages. "Now I have to find something that will turn him back, find him, and get him to fix this mess…" A thought suddenly occurred to Gaius, 'what if he needed to say a spell? He's a dog, he can't talk! Oh, no! What if the spell wears off and he turns back in public? He'll be accused of magic!' "I shouldn't have let him out of my sight!" Gaius yelled, returning to the book, trying to find something that could help.

-

Merlin ate the food happily, he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. "Slow down, little one!" Arthur stroked Leo's back as he ate. "You'll choke." Merlin didn't slow; he gulped down the food before Arthur could take it away from him. "Just ignore me then, I don't mind, I'm just the prince." Arthur ranted, still stroking Leo. 'Yeah, well, I'm a dog; I don't really care about your princy-ness.' Merlin thought, finishing his food, and taking a drink from the bowl next to him. 'Uh oh…forgot that.' Merlin thought and ran to the door, clawing and crying. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh." Arthur stood and opened the door, Merlin ran out immediately. "Hey! Don't get lost, Leo!" Arthur shouted to the speeding puppy, who skidded into a wall as he tried to stop at a corner. Arthur cringed, 'Very Merlin.' He thought as the puppy disappeared.

"Leo?" A voice from behind Arthur asked. Arthur turned to Morgana.

"Yes. So?" Arthur folded his arms to match Morgana.

"You named him?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"He needs a name."

"Don't get too attached Arthur, he might have an owner looking for him, and if you do keep him, he'll grow. Do you think Uther will let you keep him?"

"I have other dogs." Arthur argued.

"Not in the castle you don't." Morgana pointed out.

"So? My father can't tell me to get rid of him, I'm not a child."

"Mmm, hmm." Morgana rolled his eyes at him.

"He probably won't care."

"Won't care about a Labrador walking round the castle?" Morgana raised an eyebrow. "And why are you arguing about him, it's not like you to care about something like that." Arthur shrugged.

"He's a good dog…And he won't leave me alone, so…" 'And he reminds me of Merlin.' Arthur thought as he closed the door and walked away from Morgana to Gaius' chamber.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, another chapter down, chapter three, here I come *Zooms away*...*runs back to update chapter two* Forgot thatt...heh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, it took a while, but here's the third chapter

* * *

**

Arthur knocked on the physician's door and entered at the sound of the old physician's voice. "Gaius, I forgot to ask, do you know when Merlin will be back?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry sire, I have absolutely no idea." Truth. The puppy had run off somewhere.

"I see, have you found the note yet?" Arthur asked, scanning the room.

"I'm sorry Sire, I haven't yet." Gaius answered truthfully again

"Okay, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It's no trouble; I was just reading up on a few things." Gaius reassured him.

"Thank you anyway." Arthur nodded to the physician as he left. Gaius closed the door and took out Merlin's magic book again. "There must be something in here; he can't stay a dog forever." Gaius whispered to himself.

-

Merlin was creeping back through the castle, trying not to get seen. He reached Gaius' door and started clawing at it and barking his high pitched puppy cry. 'Gaius, open the door!' He jumped up at the door just as Gaius opened it and fell forward. 'Thank you.'

"Merlin, where did you go? You can't go wandering around when you're like this!" Gaius picked up the puppy and carried him to his workbench. He smiled and disappeared into Merlin's room. Merlin looked around him and noticed the magic book open in front of him. Gaius returned and tied one of his neckerchiefs around his neck, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the book. "I was looking up a way to turn you back, and I think I may have found something." Gaius picked up the magic book and shuffled towards Merlin's room, earning a confused look from Merlin.

"What? You know what people are like here, they just wander in, and remember you have no clothes." Gaius reminded him. Merlin jumped down from the workbench, for once staying on all four paws; he ran into his room and jumped onto the bed waiting for Gaius.

'Wait, how will I do magic if I'm a dog?' Merlin stood and started backing and crying to Gaius, panicking at the thought of being a dog for the rest of his life. 'Gaius, Gaius, what if it doesn't work? What if…what if…I don't know what if, but…Gaius!' He howled at the amused physician.

"What's wrong, Merlin? Do you want to stay a dog?" He asked. Merlin sneezed and shook his head. "Okay then, here's the spell." He lay the book down in front of Merlin and pointed to the page. 'Okay, okay, umm…I still understand it, thank God!' He looked up to Gaius, expecting something. "What? Can't you think the spell? Would that work?" Merlin cocked his head to the side and looked back to the book.

-

"Gaius?" Morgana called as she stepped into the physicians chambers with Gwen beside her. "I don't think he's here, should we wait?" Morgana asked her maid who nodded quickly, Morgana needed that potion if she was to sleep soundly.

"Gaius?" A voice boomed as the door opened again. "Gaius, I need your…" Uther stared at the two women in front of him.

"Sire." Gwen greeted, curtsying.

"My Lord." Morgana bowed her head slightly.

"Morgana." He returned. "Do you know where Gaius is?" Uther asked, looking around the chambers.

"No, we're waiting for him to return."

"I see."

The door opened again and Arthur stepped through. "Arthur," Morgana began, "Where's your friend?" She asked, scanning the floor around Arthur's feet.

"He's fine, he's…somewhere…" Arthur quickly scanned the floor around the room for any sign of a troublesome puppy.

"What are you two talking about?" Uther asked, looking from Morgana to Arthur.

"Arthur's new puppy, Leo did you call him?" Arthur nodded. "And he's already lost him." Morgana added smugly.

"I haven't _lost _him; I just don't know his exact location." Arthur retorted.

"There's a _puppy_ loose in my castle?" Uther asked, getting slightly angry.

**A/N: So, what could possibly happen? Hmm...you'll have to wait and see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So...how long has it been? Hehe...sorry...ahem, anyway, enjoy the forth chapter!

* * *

**

Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated on the spell, repeating it over and over in his mind. Gaius smiled at the sight, if only he had a way of capturing images in time. 'I hope that's the right spell.' Gaius prayed silently before he felt very, _very _strange.

'Did it work?' Merlin opened one eye and looked down at himself. 'No! I'm still a puppy!' He cried his high pitched cry. 'Gaius, it…Gaius?' He barked, looking round the room.

"Merlin? What on earth happened? I can't see a thing!" Merlin saw something trying to find a way out of Gaius' robe and he feared the worst.

"Gaius? Can you hear me?" Merlin asked, jumping off the bed. He noticed his voice was much higher and he cringed at it slightly

"Yes, I can, the spell worked!" Gaius shouted happily, in a strange voice.

"No, I don't think it did." Merlin pulled the robe away and his fear was confirmed. Gaius was a dog. An Old English Sheepdog. "Brilliant! That's really not good."

"Merlin? Do you see the fog too?" Gaius asked, turning is head.

"No, Gaius, it's your hair." Merlin hadn't stopped staring.

"Oh." Gaius tried to move his hair out of his eyes but found his hand wouldn't work properly. Looking down, he could see fluffy paws. "Merlin! What did you do?" He cried, stepping forward to look at his reflection in a jug. "I'm a dog!"

There was a sudden uproar of barking from the other room. Both dogs looked to each other. "Oh no." Gaius jumped up at the door to unlock it. And as soon as the door opened he regretted it. "Oh no."

Merlin stared wide eyes at the dogs. There was an Old English Mastiff with a crown at a jaunty angle on his head, a cape draped over him, and the king's necklace hung loosely around his head with the beads just touching the floor, a Chihuahua climbing out of a yellow dress(A/N: They now exist in Camelot in that time, okay? Okay. Continuing…), an afghan hound with silk draped over her, and a Golden Labrador with…Arthur's necklace. "Oh God!" Merlin cried, attracting everyone's attention to him.

"You, who are you? What did you do to use?" Shouted the Mastiff in a deep, booming voice, as he stepped forward, nearly crushing the Chihuahua who ran and his behind the Afghan hound. "Did you use magic?" He shouted again, Merlin guessed that it was Uther.

"No, Sire, I did not. Gaius and I are victims of the spell also." Merlin jumped down the steps, Gaius following behind him.

"Leo? Is that you, Leo?" The Golden Labrador recoiled at his voice, but shook it off and stepped forward to examine the puppy. They were almost the same size, Leo being only a centre metre or two taller than the other, but was much skinnier.

"Yes, Arthur, it's me, and I don't appreciate you trying to kick me earlier." Arthur noticed the neckerchief around Leo's neck.

"Why are you wearing…? Oh no, you're not…" Arthur backed away from the puppy.

"Yes Arthur, I am Merlin, it's good to see you too." Merlin turned to the two silent dogs.

"Wait, you were a puppy earlier. Why weren't we? And Gaius, you told me ha had gone back to Ealdor."

Gaius turned to the young prince and bowed the best he could. "I apologise for lying, Sire, but if you knew Merlin was missing, you would have worried about him and not be able to concentrate on your responsibilities. I was hoping he had just gone for a walk and would be back soon, but…" He turned to look at the Labrador, "…clearly not."

"I see. Merlin, how did you get changed into…that?" Arthur asked, sitting down.

"I don't know, Sire, I woke up and I was a dog."

"So how do we get back to normal?" The Afghan asked in a regal voice.

"Lady Morgana, is that you?" Gaius asked, turning to the hound.

"Yes," She looked herself up and down and flipped her hair. "Whatever spell it was, it suits the person to the dog very well." She gloated. This earned a glare from Uther.

"I have work to do, I can't stay a dog." The Chihuahua squeaked. "Is that _me_? Oh dear lord."

"Gwen? Is that you?" Merlin asked, the Chihuahua nodded silently, afraid of her own voice, Merlin somehow smiled his usual goofy grin in return. "Cute." Arthur growled at Merlin, unable to stop himself.

"Merlin! You need to figure out a way to get back!" He shouted angrily, stepping forward to the puppy.

"Why me?" Merlin snapped back.

"You've been a dog the longest!" Merlin glared at him and then walked round in a circle, trying to think of something.

"Maybe…maybe…" He stopped and looked at Gaius. "Gaius, come here a second please." Gaius followed Merlin away from the group.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Gaius, there's a dragon under the castle, he might—"

"You know about him?" Gaius hissed.

"You do?" Merlin hissed back. "Oh, that doesn't matter right now, the point is that maybe he could figure out a way to get us back." He explained.

"And what about them." Gaius motioned towards the other confused dogs.

"Le…Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You need to help Gaius find a cure, just look through the books." He finished before rushing out of the room.

"Where's he gone?" Arthur asked, looking after the puppy formally known as 'Leo'.

"He's a puppy; he can't control his bladder well. Now, we need to look for this cure, I suggest trying these books." Gaius tried to jump to reach the books but the shelf was too high. "Why on earth would I put them so high?" He asked himself.

"Gaius," Gaius turned around and jumped at the large dog before him.

"I'm sorry, Sire. You gave me a bit of a scare then." Uther moved past his towards the shelf.

"Which books did you want?" He asked looking at the shelves.

"Those ones, there, I can't quite reach them though." As he spoke, Uther jumped up at the shelf and pulled the books down easily, each one falling on the floor before Gaius' paws. "Oh, thank you, Sire."

"I apologise if they're damaged." Uther jumped down and scanned over the books then turned to look at the other dogs. "Well? Camelot can't have dogs as rulers. Pick a book and search!" He commanded.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait, but dadaaa!! Please review! (Slash fans will like the next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm almost at the end of the puppy story. There's only one more chapter after this one**. **Both of which will be very short. (sorry about that by the way)

* * *

**

Merlin crept down the stairs to the dungeons, trying to keep as close to the wall and floor as he could. He sneaked past the guards and ran down the narrow corridor. He arrived at the heavy door leading to the dragon's lair. He jumped up at the door and snapped at the door handle, unable to reach it. 'Damn, I didn't think of that…' Merlin sat down as he looked up at the door handle. He paced back and forth wondering how he could get in.

He stopped suddenly and walked away from the door turning back to it and charging at it. He jumped up but still couldn't reach it. 'Damn! Maybe I could…' He looked around quickly to check he was still alone. He closed his eyes and cast a spell in his mind. The door creaked up in front of him. 'Yes!' He ran through the door and down the stone steps – slower than he would have liked, but he had three inch legs.

"Dragon! Where are you?" He barked into the cave. The great dragon landed on the rock in front of Merlin and stared at the puppy before him.

"You have changed, young Warlock." Merlin growled at the dragon.

"You think this is funny? The King, his son, physician, ward, her maid servant are all dogs! So I was forced to come back to you, since you're the only one who can help us." Merlin shouted, not knowing or caring if the dragon would understand his barks.

"Calm yourself, young one. Perhaps this will be a good thing, if Uther remains a dog, he can no longer be king, and Arthur may take the throne."

"Didn't you hear me? Arthur is a dog as well!" Merlin hated this dragon.

"I heard you."

"If you know how we are to become human again, tell me. I will change _all_ of us back, Arthur is not ready to be King." Merlin argued, pacing back and forth.

The dragon thought a while as he watched Merlin snarl at him. "…Very well, when you return to your mentor's chambers, I will change you all back into humans, but make sure that you act quickly after, find a sheet for the Lady Morgana and her maid." Merlin's eyes widened with realisation.

"Oh no. I'd completely forgotten about that…" Merlin sat down and hung his head.

"And one more thing, young warlock," Merlin looked up to the dragon. "For the spell to work, you must kiss Prince Arthur." Merlin's jaw dropped.

"What?" He shouted at the dragon.

"That is the only way you can return to your human form." The dragon explained.

"Can't I kiss Gwen? Won't that work?" Merlin tried.

"No, it must be the young prince."

"Why?" Merlin whined.

"Do not question me, you wanted me to turn you all back, and I will, now go!" The dragon blew a small spark that chased Merlin up the stone steps.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, nearly finished (I told you there'd be slash in this, didn't i?) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Right, this is the last chapter and I want to update before the second series comes out, I'm cutting it kind of close as well so I wrote the last part really fast which explains why it's so crap. Enjoy!  


* * *

**

Merlin ran through the castle and pushed open the door to Gaius' chambers panting. He looked around to see all the other dogs scanning books for answers, a very strange scene to look upon.

"Gaius. I found someone who can help us." He announced loud enough for everyone to hear. The old Sheepdog looked up from his book and shook the glasses from his face to land on it.

"Really? That's wonderful." Gwen shouted in her squeaky voice, unable to contain her happiness, her tail wagging quickly.

"Merlin, was there a price to be paid." Gaius asked, approaching the puppy. Merlin cringed…kind of…

"Yes, a little tiny…not so tiny price." Merlin admitted, looking around to all the dogs, shifting his paws when his eyes met Arthur's.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked, fearing the worst.

"It's not really bad, just kind of really bad…"

"Merlin, shut up and tell us!" Arthur shouted.

"That was very contradictory." Merlin pointed out, sitting down. "Okay, the thing is, I have to kiss someone." Gwen looked quite hopeful. "A specific someone." Merlin explained, looking at each of the dogs. "Arthur."

"What?" All the dogs shouted making Merlin cringe.

"It's the only way we can turn back." Merlin insisted.

"There must be another way." Arthur looked round to the other dogs for help.

"Do you think I'm pleased with this?" Merlin asked. "It's one kiss, or we stay dogs forever." Arthur considered this for a moment.

"Fine, let's get this over with." He stepped forward towards Merlin but Merlin jumped out of the way.

"No, wait!" Merlin shouted. He pulled the sheet from Gaius' be to Morgana and jumped up the steps to his room to grab his and pull it to Gwen. Uther and Arthur gave him curious looks. "In case you haven't noticed, our clothes are everywhere, and so clearly, not on us." Merlin explained.

He turned to Arthur who was staring a t him, patiently awaiting his fate. "I'd like everyone to close their eyes. I don't want this to be remembered." All the dogs closed their eyes and turned their eyes except for Merlin and Arthur who remained looking at each other, moving forwards slowly. The pressed their lips together gently.

They immediately felt the spell take hold as they began to grow taller, back into their own bodies. Arthur's hand pressed on the back of Merlin's neck, pulling him closer making the young warlock open his eyes in surprise to see Arthur's eyes were closed as he lent more into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Merlin's lips against his. Arthur brushed his tongue across Merlin's lip then pulled away quickly, remembering where he was. Thankfully, no one had opened their eyes.

Merlin quickly covered himself and edged his way to his room as Arthur grabbed his clothes off the floor. "You can open your eyes now. The spell worked." Morgana and Gwen clutched the sheets tighter and opened their eyes. Everyone quickly grabbed their clothes and dressed just as quickly, with only a few blushes here and there.

Morgana walked to Arthur and leaned in to his ear. "I saw that." She whispered, making Arthur turn away quickly.

"You saw nothing." He murmured.

"Of course, Sire." She mocked. "Come, Gwen, we'll return later, when it's less crowded in here." With that, she and her maidservant left the old physician's chambers.

-

Meanwhile, far bellow the castle, the dragon chuckled at the scene, his company doing the same. "Very amusing, Dragon." She paused. "I should not remain here too long." She stood to leave but the dragon stopped her.

"Now, now, Nimueh, not so fast. I told you I could make them kiss. Now pay up." The dragon smirked as he spoke. Nimueh scowled at him.

"Stupid Slash Dragon."

**

* * *

A/N: And I'm finished! Yay! And before the new series came out! Yay! With 23 minutes left to spare! Yay! Please review! *Finally breathes out***


End file.
